harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Cascão Porker
Cascão Porker (full title: Cascão Porker e a Pedra Distracional; English translation: Smudge Porker and the Distracting Stone) is a Brazilian comic book parodying the film Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. It features the popular characters as Harry Potter characters in a comedic, child-friendly version of the first Harry Potter movie. Released in August 2009 by Panini Comics, it was the 15th edition of Monica's "Cinema Classics" series. Plot In Cascão Porker, characters from Monica's Gang take the roles of Harry Potter characters, creating parodic combinations of both. See the section Monica's Gang jokes to a short description of those characters. After his parents' disappearance, young Smudge Porker becomes an orphan and homeless baby. In order to help him, the wizards Magaligonagal, Hagridão and Dunimbusdore leave him by the house of his uncles, the Dudursleis, in Rua dos Trouxas (Muggle Street, a parody of Privet Drive), hoping that they adopt him. Years later, Smudge lives happily with his uncles and cousin but sleeps in an understair cupboard because the others cannot stand his stench. One day, the half-giant wizard Hagridão visits Smudge and declares that he is a wizard and needs to attend Hográtis School of Magic. Smudge initially does not believe that Hagridão can perform magic, but changes his mind after Hagridão materialises a "flying donkey" balloon. The two then go to the Beco Poligonal (Poligonal Alley, a parody of Diagon Alley), where Smudge buys a vulture-feather wand and is told by Hagridão that, a long time ago, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Not-Even-In-a-Joke bought an identical wand. Hagridão gifts Smudge three winged piglets and withdraws an unknown, mysterious object from a vault in the Gringões Bank (Gringotts Wizarding Bank). Shortly after, Hagridão decides to tell Smudge the truth about his past: when Smudge was a baby, he always fled from his bath and one night the dark wizard Feiodemorte tried to make Smudge bathe so that him would become the world's dirtiest wizard; but when he tried to do so using a tub, baby Smudge knocked the dark wizard over the tub and caused a drop of water to fall upon his (Smudge's) forehead, creating a scar on this location. As a result, Feiodemorte got angered and sent Smudge's parents into another dimension. Smudge leaves Beco Poligonal and goes to platform Nove e Pouco (Plataform Nine and Something, Platform 9¾) to take the train to Hográtis School. While travelling in the train, he befriends Cebolony Uéslei and Hermônica Granja, other two first-year Hográtis students. After arriving Hográtis, the trio discovers that there are four houses in the school: Grifedória (Gryffindor), Sonseverina (Slytherin), Ufa-Ufa (Hufflepuff) and Discovinil (Ravenclaw). They also meet the Sonseverina student Xavecus Malboy. Smudge and his friends eventually find a trapdoor guarded by Rúfius the three-headed dog. When the three return to the Common Room, they comment about the possible relationship between that trapdoor and Hagridão's mysterious package. Smudge convinces Hagridão to tell the secret about the package by offering him chocolate. Hagridão tells that the dog is guarding a secret which only he and Dunimbusdore know. By using an invisibility cloak Smudge bought in the Bruxanet (a Wizard's internet), the trio go to the ultra-forbidden sector of the school's library to find something about that secret. They discover that Rúfius is a Canis Tres Caput Capitis, a species that cannot stand music, and finally decide to face the dog using music. Hermônica uses her magic to materialise a radio playing (a Brazilian street music style), what allows them to successfully enter the trapdoor. Beneath it they find a giant chess game with enchanted pieces (a parody of the Human Chess Game) with a game ready to be played. Cebolony and Hermônica play the game while Smudge crosses the board. Down the chambers, Smudge finds Professor Quinzel, who was hiding Feiodemorte in his turban. Smudge also discovers that Hagridão was hiding a red stone called Pedra Distracional (Distracting Stone), which distracts anyone who sees it. Then they start to battle, but shortly after, Smudge's Piglets appear and throw water on Feiodemorte, causing him to lose the battle. After defeated, Feiodemorte says he will be seen again in the future because there are seven movies (a reference to the out-universe ''Harry Potter'' film series). Smudge, Cebolony and Hermônica reunite again and Grifedória wins 50 house points. The ending scene shows Smudge running away in fear after discovering about the water vacation activities. Characters * as Cascão Porker (Harry Potter) * as Cebolony Uéslei (Ron Weasley) * as Hermônica Granja (Hermione Granger) *Nimbus as Dunimbusdore (Albus Dumbledore) * as Magaligonagal (Minerva McGonagall) *Thunder (Jotalhão) as Hagridão (Rubeus Hagrid) *Nick Nope (Do Contra) as Professor Ex-Neipe (Severus Snape) *Leleala (Pablo, Pierre and Sebastian) as Cascão's winged piglets (Hedwig) *Captain Frey (Capitão Feio) as Lord Voldemort; "Feiodemorte" is read as "feio de morte", which means "dead ugly") *Sunny (Xaveco) as Xavecus Malboy (Draco Malfoy) *Doctor Soclean (Doutor Olimpo) as Varolimpo (Garrick Ollivander) *Toddy (Quinzinho) as Professor Quinzel (Quirinus Quirrell) *Jeremiah (Jeremias) as Quadrinhobol speaker (Lee Jordan) *(Seu Antenor Araújo) (Cascão's father) as Sr. Porker (James Potter) *(Dona Lurdinha) (Cascão's mother) as Sra. Porker (Lily Potter) *(Rúfius) as Rúfius de três cabeças (Fluffy) *Junior (Dudu) as Dudu Dudursley (Dudley Dursley) *(Dona Cecilia, Dudu's mother) as Sra. Dudursley (Petunia Dursley) *(Seu Durva, Dudu's father) as Sr. Dudusrsley (Vernon Dursley) *Frank as Frank (Filch) *(Cranicola) as Cranic Só A Cabeça (Cranic Only The Head, a parody of Nearly Headless Nick) *Aunt Nina (Tia Nena) as Food Troller Lady Trivia Monica's Gang jokes Monica's Gang is a franchise little known outside Brazil. Foreign readers will likely not be familiar with the following jokes: *Smudge is totally averse to water and consequently stinks very badly. He never washes his hands or allows his skin to have any direct contact with water. *Maggy is greedy and loves eating. *Jimmy Five has trouble speaking the letter R, always swapping it with L (in the original version) or W (in the English version). He also has only five strands of hair. *Monica often hits Jimmy Five and other boys with her stuffed blue rabbit in the comics because they like to tease her. *Captain Frey is a dirty supervillain rival to Smudge, who dreams to defeat him and become the dirtiest on Earth. *The word "Porker" is a play with "Potter" and porco ("pig"). In Portuguese, the word pig is used for dirty and ill-bred people, with Cascão being often called "porco". *"Quadrinhobol" is a play with "Quadribol" (Portuguese translation for Quidditch) and quadrinho (Portuguese for "comics"). *In Brazilian translations of the Harry Potter series, Ron is known as Rony. That explains the name "Cebolony". Major plot differences in the parody *The Dudursleys (Dursleys) are kind towards Smudge (Harry) instead of despising him, even though they are still averse to his stink. *Smudge's parents are locked in another dimension instead of killed. *The scene of the Forbidden Forest does not happen. *There's no equivalent to the Devil's Snare. Cascão, Cebolony and Hermônica go directly from the three-headed dog to the chessboard in the trapdoor scene. Easter eggs *When Cascão and Hagridão enter in Beco Poligonal, we can see various characters related to magic. Among them Cosmo and Wanda de , Panoramix from , the and many others. We can also see a caricature of (Monica's Gang creator and drawer) as a wizard walking in the alley alongside Disney's . Sequels There have been two sequels to Cascão Porker e a Pedra Distracional in the same "Cinema Classics" series, parodying the two subsequent movies in the Harry Potter franchise. The 55th edition, released in February 2017, was titled Cascão Porker e a Câmera Secreta ("Smudge Potter and the Secret Camera") and the 61st edition from November 2018 was Cascão Porker e o Prisioneiro de Alaskaban ("Smudge Porker and the Prisoner of Alaskaban"). External links *Cascão Porker article in Turma da Mônica wiki (in Portuguese) *Monica's Gang official page in English *Cascão Porker download (comics in Portuguese to CDisplay) Category:Parodies